The present invention relates to a motorcycle equipped with a plurality of brake calipers acting on its rear wheel and a method for the rapid dismantling of the rear wheel of said motorcycle.
Most of the motorcycles currently on the market, especially high-performance motorbikes, are equipped with disc brakes on the rear wheel which substitute traditional drum-type brakes. Together with the undoubted advantages of improved braking, there is however the disadvantage of a more complicated dismantling, when necessary, of the rear drive wheel, due to the additional presence of the brake disc and relative caliper instead of the drum, which is directly positioned in the wheel rim.
Some motorcycles, in particular the so-called maxi-scooters, can also have a parking-brake system which, analogously to what is the case for the most common automobiles, allows the rear wheel of the vehicle to remain braked when it is parked. The parking-brake system is generally obtained by the addition of a second caliper which acts on the brake disc of the rear wheel separately with respect to the service brake caliper(s).
Due to the particularly reduced dimensions of scooter wheels, however, the addition of a further brake caliper, even if this acts on the same disc as that used for service braking, creates additional problems of space and certainly does not facilitate the dismantling of the rear wheel in the case of maintenance operations on the vehicle, but rather makes it even more complicated.
A motorcycle containing a pair of rear brake calipers is described, for example in the patent EP 1 186 524 B1, wherein both brake calipers of the motorcycle, in addition to the lower end of the rear shock absorber and the hub of the rear wheel itself are constrained to a rear end of the oscillating arm of the motorcycle. It is therefore evident that in a similar motorcycle, in order to dismantle the rear wheel to be able to substitute the tyre, for example, it is first necessary to dismantle all of the components constrained to the oscillating arm, including the parking-brake caliper and relative control linkage.